Zrozumieć siebie
by fanka77
Summary: Czasem tylko strata pozwala zrozumieć siebie. Czy tak będzie i w tym wypadku?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Miałam kiedyś chandrę i oto, co z tego wynikło... _

_Z góry zapowiadam, że miał być to one part, ale że się ciut wydłużył, podzieliłam na 7 części. Ta jest pierwsza i oby nikogo nie zniechęciła! ;p_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

PROLOG

 _ **Gdzieś w Minnesocie, pewnego późnego, wrześniowego popołudnia…**_

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytała, gdy poczuła znajomy zapach, a chwilę potem kątem oka ujrzała, jak siada obok niej na schodkach domku letniskowego, który wynajęła parę tygodni temu.

Odkąd tu przyjechała, każdego ranka i każdego wieczora siadała na tym schodku, obserwując wschody i zachody słońca, odwieczny cykl natury i dowód nieuchronnie upływającego czasu.

Tutaj mogła spokojnie pomyśleć i nareszcie podjąć ostateczną decyzję odnośnie swojego życia. Nadeszła pora, by ustalić, co jest dla niej dobre, a co dla własnego dobra powinna zostawić za sobą. Nadeszła pora, by wybrać…

\- Byłam pewna, że o tej porze będziesz już w podróży poślubnej.- dodała spokojnym głosem.

\- Tak, ja również.- odparł z cichym westchnieniem.

\- A więc, co się stało? Po co tu przyjechałeś?- spytała ponownie.

W odpowiedzi wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na nią tymi swoimi oczami.

\- Jestem tu, bo już dłużej nie mogę i nie chcę okłamywać innych, i sam siebie. Jestem tu, bo tutaj jest coś, czego chcę ponad wszystko inne.- powiedział powoli.

\- Czyli?- rzuciła nieco beznamiętnym tonem, który zadziałał na niego niczym kubeł zimnej wody.

Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa, kiedy tu jechał, ale czy czekał z nią zbyt długo? Musiał jednak spróbować.

\- Ty.- odparł więc bez dalszego owijania w bawełnę.

Zaśmiała się dziwnie, jakby gorzko.

\- Zabawne! Odniosłam całkiem inne wrażenie…

I

 _ **Dwa miesiące wcześniej…**_

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Znów spotykał się ze swoją ex! Kiedy zobaczyła ich razem na mieście, pomyślała, że śni, że wzrok płata jej figle, ale bardzo szybko przekonała się, że to nieprawda. Byli tacy roześmiani i zrelaksowani…

Fakt, zauważyła, że ostatnio spędzał z nią mniej czasu niż dawniej, ale zrzuciła to na karb pomnażających się obowiązków, więc była pewna, że między nimi nic się nie zmieniło, a przynajmniej nie na gorsze, skoro od wieków tkwili w tym samym status quo.

Serce podeszło jej do gardła, kiedy na dorocznej gali z okazji Dnia Niepodległości pojawił się z NIĄ, zaskakując nie tylko ją, ale i wszystkich innych.

Z trudem zniosła współczujące spojrzenia przyjaciół i kolegów, ale jakoś to przetrwała udając, że nic się nie stało, że dobrze się bawi, podczas kiedy jej serce tak naprawdę rozpadało się na drobne kawałki.

Kolejne dni były teatrem, grą pozorów. Jej twarz była jak zwykle uśmiechnięta, ale wprawny widz bez trudu mógł zauważyć smutek w jej oczach. Tych jednak, którzy rozpracowali jej szaradę zapewniała, że wszystko z nią w porządku, że nie dzieje się z nią nic, czym powinni się martwić.

\- To tylko chwilowy spadek formy.- zapewniała i choć nie bardzo wierzyli, nią naciskali, zdając sobie sprawę, że mogą tylko pogorszyć sytuację. Była silna. Wiedział to każdy z nich. Pozostawało mieć tylko nadzieję, że i tym razem sobie poradzi, że przetrwa, jak robiła to już wcześniej.

Och, wiedziała, że dyskretnie mają ją na oku, ale jak długo nie ingerowali, mogła się na to zgodzić. Poza tym, była wdzięczna za to nieme wsparcie. Dzięki temu wiedziała, że nie jest sama, że jest ktoś, komu na niej zależy, nawet jeśli nie była to osoba, której troski najbardziej pragnęła.

Jeśli miała jeszcze jakiekolwiek złudzenia co do istoty ICH związku, rozwiały się, kiedy ogłosił, że jego dziewczyna sprowadza się do miasta, i że rozważają wspólne mieszkanie.

\- Niełatwo tu coś znaleźć w przystępnej cenie…- argumentował, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że to tylko wymówki.

Już po wszystkim praktycznie przestał spędzać z nimi czas, spędzać czas z nią, co powoli zaczęło tworzyć nieprzyjemne napięcie w ekipie. Wszyscy czuli się dziwnie dostrzegając te subtelne zmiany w dynamice grupy, no może poza nim samym, bo sprawiał wrażenie ślepego na to wszystko, ignorując delikatne aluzje nawet ze strony najlepszego przyjaciela.

Nadal był przyjacielski i pomocny, kiedy trzeba, ale to już nie było to samo.

Nic już nie było tak samo…

Tymczasem ona próbowała pogrzebać swoje smutki pod tonami pracy i innych zajęć, które wyszukiwała sobie niemal z desperacją. Chwytała się każdej nadarzającej się okazji, byle tylko nie myśleć, nie spotykać jego samego, ani jego flamy. Nawet urodzinowy prezent przesłała mu przez przyjaciółkę, zamiast doręczyć osobiście na małym party, które urządził w swoim domu dla ich paczki i paru bliskich kolegów. Na ten wieczór załatwiła sobie dodatkową robotę z inną ekipą, której mogły się przydać jej umiejętności. Siedziała z nimi, dopóki nie była pewna, że już po imprezie. Potem odczekała jeszcze trochę w całodobowej kafejce, zanim nie wróciła do siebie grubo po północy, wiedząc, że obie przyjaciółki będą tam na nią czekać.

Mieszkały we trzy już prawie pół roku, by dodatkowo obciąć koszty. Życie przecież nie taniało, a podwyżek nie było widać. Tym nie mniej, pasował im ten układ. Były zgrane i zadowolone z decyzji, a przede wszystkim, miały siebie na wyciagnięcie ręki.

Czego chcieć więcej?

Podobno był zawiedziony, że nie przyszła, ale rozumiał. Ile w tym było prawdy? Kto wie!

Następnego dnia miała wolne, więc podziękował jej za książkę, którą mu kupiła, dopiero kolejnego dnia, mówiąc, że to jego ulubiony autor, i że tej pozycji jeszcze nie miał w swoich zbiorach.

\- Oby była równie dobra, co poprzednie.- odpowiedziała, siląc się na pogodny uśmiech, który skwitował wesołym „dzięki" i mrugnięciem.

Odmówiła, gdy zaprosił ją na kawę i ciastko z racji tego, że nie spróbowała jego urodzinowego tortu, mówiąc, że jest już umówiona. Była zaskoczony, ale uśmiechnął się, skinął głową i powiedział:

\- Może kiedy indziej.

\- Może.- odparła niezobowiązująco.

Tamtego dnia lunch zjadła samotnie, w parku, z dala od wścibskich oczu, schowana w najdalszych jego zakamarkach. Wracając do pracy, przykleiła na twarz kolejny uśmiech, a na pytanie dziewczyn, czy spotkanie się udało, bez mrugnięcia okiem skłamała, że owszem. Nie sądziła, że jest do tego zdolna, ale najwyraźniej człowiek uczy się nowych rzeczy sam o sobie przez całe życie, a ona znalazła kolejny „talent" zważywszy na to, że chyba uwierzyły.

Nie ponowił propozycji. Pracy było dużo, a i z NIĄ spotykał się coraz częściej na lunch, więc nie musiała więcej kłamać, w zamian wynajdując sobie różne zajęcia tłumaczące jej zachowanie względem niego.

Przyjaciół nie wystawiała. Dość często wychodziła z dziewczynami, a nawet z chłopakami, kiedy grupa szła razem. Unikała tylko sam na sam z nim, co zresztą nie bardzo jej utrudniał, spędzając gro czasu ze swoją dziewczyną. To on się od nich stopniowo odsuwał. Nie na odwrót.

Zaręczyny po miesiącu bycia razem były niejakim szokiem dla ekipy, ale gratulacje złożono, a ona zdążyła już nabrać nieco dystansu do sprawy. Przecież wiedziała, że między nim, a jego flamą robiło się coraz bardziej serio.

Bolało, to prawda, ale takie jest życie. Czasami marzenia nigdy się nie spełniają i trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Gdyby mieli być razem, to już by się stało. Znali się od lat. Najwyraźniej jednak wspólna przyszłość nie była im pisana, bo czas upłynął, a on wkrótce stanie przed ołtarzem, tyle tylko, że jego oblubienicą będzie inna kobieta.

\- Może to i lepiej…- powiedziała sama do siebie.- Nareszcie przestanę się łudzić.

Gdyby tylko znikło to cierpienie…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

II

Podczas gdy on szykował się do najważniejszego dnia w swoim życiu, ona skupiła się na pracy. Przychodziła do biura pierwsza i wychodziła ostatnia, pracując od siódmej do dwudziestej pierwszej.

Oficjalnie podganiała zaległe raporty, a nieoficjalnie pomagała innym ekipom w kilku różnych dochodzeniach. Nie zaniedbywała swojej własnej. Co to, to nie! Nigdy by tego nie zrobiła, bo byli dla niej priorytetem. Od dziewiątej do piątej była członkiem grupy inwigilacyjnej. Po godzinach i przed pracą wspierała inne teamy swoją ekspertyzą i zdobytym doświadczeniem. Była zajęta i to było najważniejsze.

Dziewczyny się martwiły. Była tego świadoma. Dobrze wiedziały, że mało sypiała i zaniedbywała posiłki, ale upierała się, że tylko im się wydaje. W biurze grała starą siebie, pogodną, wesołą, pełną werwy i póki nie było widać fizycznych oznak jej przepracowania, nikt nie pisnął słowem na ponadplanowe godziny, zakładając, że wkrótce nadgoni zaległości, o których mówiła, i powróci do zwykłego cyklu pracy.

Kiedy zobaczyła cienie pod swoimi oczami, w sukurs przychodził jej nowy, świetny podkład i te parę kosmetycznych trików, które pokazała jej kiedyś bratowa, z zawodu kosmetyczka. Wystarczyło kilka wprawnych ruchów pędzlem i voilà! Nikt nie zauważyłby bladości skóry, podkrążonych oczu...

Spadek wagi tłumaczyła chęcią zrzucenia paru kilo przez weselem, bo widziała fajną sukienkę, idealną na tę okazję, ale niestety nieco za bardzo opinającą jej brzuch i pośladki.

\- Chcę ją mieć, ale póki nie przestanie uwypuklać na mnie zarysów bielizny pod spodem, nie kupię jej.- mówiła.

\- Może nie jest tego warta?- spytały niepewnie, z niepokojem zerkając na coraz luźniejsze ciuchy.

\- Jest!- zapewniła gorąco.- Efekt będzie świetny, a podczas przyjęcia sobie to odbiję. Raz dwa wrócę do dawnej wagi!- dodała.

Powątpiewały w to, ale cóż mogły zrobić? Znały ją na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że kiedy się na coś uprze, nie będzie na nią mocnych.

Chłopcy wzięli jej „dietę' za jedno z tych kobiecych dziwactw, których komentować się nie powinno. Kiedy zaś ON wreszcie dostrzegł, jak szczupła się stała i podejrzliwie spytał: „Wszystko w porządku?", odpowiedziała:

\- Pewnie! Dlaczego miałyby być inaczej?

\- Bardzo schudłaś.- zauważył niepewnie, a ona się uśmiechnęła niewinnie.

\- Dziękuję! To do nowej sukienki!- wcisnęła mu tę samą historyjkę, co reszcie.

\- Żaden kawałek materiału nie jest wart takiego spadku wagi.- powiedział, uważnie lustrując ją wzrokiem.

\- Ten jest.- odparła, usiłując brzmieć przekonująco.

\- Dawniej byś tak nie powiedziała.- stwierdził zaskoczony jej słowami.

\- Wszystko się zmienia.- usłyszał w zamian.- Sam wiesz o tym najlepiej.- dodała na pozór beznamiętnie i chwyciwszy torebkę, dorzuciła:- Wybacz, ale mam spotkanie na mieście. Zobaczymy się później.

\- Informator?- zapytał.- Mam iść z tobą?

\- Nie, to nie ma nic wspólnego z pracą. Dziękuję jednak za propozycję.- zaprzeczyła.

\- Randka?- odważył się zapytać, choć wiedział, że właściwie to nie jego interes, z kim się spotykała. Był zaręczony i takie rzeczy nie powinny go interesować. Z drugiej strony, byli przyjaciółmi i się o nią troszczył, więc…

Nie potwierdziła, ani nie zaprzeczyła. Właściwie nie powiedziała nic, tylko uśmiechnęła się takim codziennym, przeciętnym uśmiechem i zebrawszy swoje rzeczy, wyszła z biura, zostawiając go nadal sterczącego przy jej biurku. Wiedziała, że na nią patrzył, kiedy szła do windy. Czuła na sobie jego wzrok, ale nie odwróciła się ani razu. Odetchnęła, gdy drzwi dźwigu zamknęły się za nią i urządzenie ruszyło w dół. Chciała nareszcie mieć trochę spokoju.

Znowu zaszyła się w swojej nowoodkrytej kafejce, sącząc całkiem niezłą kawę (chyba z cykorią, ale nie była pewna) i lakonicznie pogryzając apetyczną kanapkę, na którą jednak tak naprawdę nie miała większej ochoty. Jej apetyt stał się dla niej sprawą drugorzędną. Jadła, bo powinna, ale bez entuzjazmu i szczerze powiedziawszy niewiele w porównaniu do tego, ile jedzenia pochłaniała dawniej.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że taki tryb życia nie wpływa dobrze na jej zdrowie i kondycję, ale prawdę mówiąc powoli przestawało to mieć dla niej znaczenie. Była, jaka była. Nie miała dla kogo się starać, wyglądać, choć może powinna, żeby udowodnić wszystkim, że jego ślub nie obszedł jej tak, jak podejrzewali, by udowodnić to jemu.

Z drugiej strony… po co? Czy naprawdę MUSIAŁA coś komuś udowadniać? Przecież to i tak niczego nie zmieni.

Parę dni później dostała oficjalne zaproszenie, z dołączonym RSVP. W sumie, powinna się tego spodziewać. Nikt nie planuje zapraszać gości w ciemno, no chyba że jest milionerem i parę osób w tą, czy w tamtą, nie robi mu różnicy. Przeciętny człowiek, organizując wesele, chciałby wiedzieć, ilu ludzi przyjdzie mu nakarmić, dlatego prosi o potwierdzenie przybycia. Inna sprawa, że to elegancka tradycja, nadająca szyku tego rodzaju imprezie i każdy, kto chciałby się odpowiednio pokazać, wysyła coś takiego potencjalnym uczestnikom.

\- Kurczę!- wymruczała pod nosem, otwierając kopertę i czytając zawartość.

Nie paliła się, by iść na ten ślub, chociaż każdy zakładał, że się na nim pojawi jak cała reszta. Rozważała to, aczkolwiek nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby pojawiły się jakieś nieoczekiwane komplikacje i ta wątpliwa przyjemność ją ominęła. Nie była jednak na tyle naiwna, by wierzyć, że tak się stanie. Cuda nie zdarzają się na zawołanie. Poza tym, teoretycznie wciąż pozostawała przyjaciółką pana młodego. W takim dniu powinna stać u jego boku i dzielić z nim jego radość. Tyle tylko, że wcale jej nie czuła…

Na dodatek w biurze zaczęto plotkować, że się z kimś spotyka, i o ile z jednej strony teoria ta uprawdopodobniała jej tajemnicze wyjścia na miasto bez towarzystwa nikogo z grupy, o tyle komplikowała sytuację z RSVP, którego nie odesłała jeszcze przez kolejny tydzień z okładem. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że postawi krzyżyk pod opcją przybycia z partnerem, a tymczasem żadnego przecież nie miała.

Ślub zbliżał się wielkim krokami. Widać narzeczonym bardzo się spieszyło uprawomocnić związek, bo datę ustalono na początek września (podobno „R" w nazwie przynosiło szczęście, przynajmniej według narzeczonej). Miesiąc z kawałkiem- tyle dali sobie na zorganizowanie uroczystości. Musieli być naprawdę w sobie zakochani…

Kiedy zapytał, czy przyjdzie sama, odpowiedziała pokrętnie, że jeszcze nie jest pewna, że da mu znać najpewniej za parę dni, bo wtedy będzie wiedziała już na bank.

\- Tylko na pewno!- poprosił.- Na razie założę, że będzie was dwoje.- dodał z wahaniem.

\- Dziękuję. Jak tylko będę wiedziała na pewno, zaraz ci powiem.- zapewniła i wróciła do pracy, dłużej nie zwracając na niego uwagi.

Zapewne gdyby spojrzała mu w oczy, ujrzałaby konfuzję i pewną dozę bólu, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, od dawna już tego nie robiła. Odkąd związał się ponownie z NIĄ, nie pozwalała sobie na żaden bliższy kontakt wzrokowy. Nie chciała, by spojrzenie ją zdradziło. Miała w sobie na tyle dumy by nie pokazać, jak bardzo ją zranił.

Nie, nie miała depresji, a przynajmniej nie sądziła, że ją ma. Znała objawy, bo jej ciotka na to chorowała i chociaż czuła smutek, i zniechęcenie, nie odczuwała tej nieprzebranej potrzeby, by zasnąć i już się nie obudzić, albo przynajmniej przespać to, co najgorsze. Była silna, wiedziała, że to przetrwa, tak samo jak przetrwała wszystko inne.

Praca jej pomagała. Jej myśli skupiały się na tym, co ważne w tym momencie, nie zaś na tym, co wkrótce się wydarzy i to było najważniejsze.

Kiedy dziewczyny spytały o sukienkę, którą rzekomo miała kupić, odparła na pozór poirytowana, że ktoś jej ją podkupił wprost sprzed nosa i cała jej dieta poszła na marne.

\- Poszukajmy czegoś razem!- zaproponowały z entuzjazmem.- Na pewno znajdziemy jeszcze coś, od czego twoja randka pogubi skarpetki!- dorzuciły, po czym stwierdziły, że już się nie mogą doczekać chwili, gdy przedstawi im nowego faceta w swoim życiu.

\- Musi być boski, skoro dla niego tak się starałaś!- powiedziała jedna z nich.

Co miała zrobić? Jeszcze tego samego dnia, w czasie lunchu, poszła z nim na zakupy i udawała zadowoloną, kiedy kazały jej mierzyć kolejne kreacje. Dobrze chociaż, że cena nie okazała się nazbyt wysoka, a sukienkę można będzie założyć więcej niż raz, jeśli tylko zmieni się do niej dodatki. Buty, co prawda, nie należały do najtańszych, ale i one nie musiały być jednorazowego użytku, więc ostatecznie tragedii nie było. Zresztą, bez cudu i tak musiała iść na ten ślub, a nago raczej nie wypada!

Koniec końców, znalazła jednak wymówkę, która pozwoliła jej wymigać się od tej imprezy, choć ta przynajmniej nie należała do przyjemnych. Odpowiadając na kolejny raz zadane przez niego pytanie odnośnie RSVP, poczuła silne zawroty głowy i padła jak długa pośrodku biura.

Potem była już tylko ciemność…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

III

Obudziła się w szpitalu, podłączona do kroplówki i pilnowana przez swoje współlokatorki.

\- Co się stało?- spytała słabym głosem, wciąż jeszcze zmęczona i senna.

\- Zemdlałaś w biurze.- odpowiedziały jedna przez drugą.- Kiedy nie mogliśmy cię docucić, wezwaliśmy karetkę, która zabrała cię wprost do szpitala. Pojechaliśmy za nią na dwa samochody i czekaliśmy tu wszyscy, dopóki lekarz, który cię badał nie zapewnił, że nie grozi ci większe niebezpieczeństwo. Nie chciał nam powiedzieć nic więcej, bo nie jesteśmy z rodziny.- dodały zawiedzione.

\- Skoro jednak się obudziłaś, wezwę go.- powiedziała starsza, przyciskając guzik przyzywający personel.

Jak tylko pojawiła się siostra, sprawdziła kroplówkę i poinformowała, że za chwilę poprosi doktora.

\- Na czas badania będą panie musiały wyjść.- zwróciła się do jej przyjaciółek.

Z ich min łatwo było wywnioskować, że wolałby nie zostawiać jej samej, ale przepisy były przepisami i należało się do nich stosować. Z posępnymi buziami opuściły więc jej pokój, jak tylko pojawił się w nim nobliwy pan w białym kitlu, ze stetoskopem uwieszonym u szyi.

\- Witam. Jestem doktor Green.- przedstawił się.- Widzę, że nareszcie się pani obudziła…- dodał i to było ostatnie, co usłyszały, zanim na dobre zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.

Przez kolejny kwadrans została ponownie osłuchana i opukana oraz dokładnie poinformowana o swoim stanie zdrowia, a raczej jego braku. Nie było sensu się zapierać, gdy wspomniał o jej ewidentnej niedowadze, karygodnych nawykach żywieniowych i trybie życia, dzięki któremu obudziła się bogatsza o poważną anemię i ogólnie wyczerpana.

\- To było pierwsze ostrzeżenie ze strony pani organizmu.- stwierdził.- Jeśli wciąż będzie się pani tak zaniedbywać i przepracowywać, skutki mogą być opłakane. Dlatego przez noc przytrzymamy panią tutaj, a jutro wypiszemy do domu, jeśli oczywiście do rana nie wyniknie nic nowego.- dorzucił.- Część wyników jeszcze nie wróciła z laboratorium, ale już teraz mówię, że nie ma mowy, by w najbliższym czasie wróciła pani do pracy. Organizm jest na skraju wycieńczenia i potrzebuje odpoczynku…

\- Ależ panie doktorze, chyba nie jest tak źle?- spytała niepewnie.- Naprawdę muszę iść na zwolnienie?

Mężczyzna spojrzał karcąco.

\- Tak, o ile nie chce pani wylądować na intensywnej terapii.- odparł.- Nie mówię tego, by być złośliwym, moja droga.- dodał.- Takie są fakty. Sugeruję wykorzystać nadchodzący urlop i pojechać gdzieś, gdzie można odpocząć, wyciszyć się i nadgonić te stracone kilogramy. Tutaj, blisko tak stresującej pracy i codziennych problemów, pani tego nie zrobi.- mówił.

\- Więc siedzenie w domu odpada?- spytała.

\- Owszem.- skinął głową lekarz.- W zaświadczeniu dla pani szefa z pewnością znajdzie się odpowiednie zalecenie. Wiem, że pracuje pani dla FBI. Nawet jeśli nie posłucha pani mnie, z taką kondycją i wynikami nie zaliczy pani ich badań okresowych, i nikt nie dopuści pani do pracy.

\- Zatem nie mam innego wyjścia.- powiedziała cicho.

\- Na to wygląda.- potwierdził.- Proszę mi uwierzyć…- dorzucił.- ... żadna praca nie jest warta tego, by rujnować sobie przez nią życie. Jest pani młoda, przyjaciółki zapewniały, że do niedawna była pani w świetnej formie. Znów może tak być, jeśli da sobie pani odsapnąć.

\- Ma pan rację, panie doktorze.- zgodziła się wreszcie.- Zaniedbałam zdrowie i teraz za to płacę, leżąc pod tą kroplówką. Jeśli uważa pan, że zmiana otoczenia dobrze mi zrobi i pomoże wrócić na właściwy tor, kim jestem, by ignorować rady zawodowca?- spytała.- Dostosuję się do zaleceń. Nie chcę powtórki z…

\- …dzisiejszego poranka.- dokończył za nią, widząc, iż nie była pewna, jak długo tu już jest.- Doskonale!- ucieszył się.- Nawodnimy panią, damy kroplówki na wzmocnienie i zaczniemy leczyć tę anemię, zanim puścimy panią do domu.

\- Dobrze, panie doktorze.- skinęła głową i ziewnęła wbrew sobie.

\- Nadal jest pani zmęczona. Proszę spać.- zalecił.

\- Zrobię to, jak tylko porozmawiam z przyjaciółkami. Martwią się nie wiedząc, co mi jest.- odparła.

\- Jeśli pani chce, zrobię to za panią. Nie podzielę się jednak informacjami, których nie chce pani im ujawniać.- zaproponował.

\- Nie mam przed nimi tajemnic, panie doktorze.- usłyszał.- Jeśli to nie kłopot, proszę im wyjaśnić mój obecny stan. Oczy mi się same zamykają…- wyznała.

\- To żaden problem. Opowiem im, co się dzieje i odeślę do domu, skoro i tak jest pani śpiąca. Nie ma sensu, by tu tkwiły.- uśmiechnął się łagodnie i jeszcze raz sprawdził kroplówkę, która była już na wykończeniu.- Poproszę pielęgniarkę, by ją odłączyła.- dodał, opuszczając regulator w dół tak, by krew nie cofnęła się do pustego już wężyka.

Kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, spojrzał na swoją pacjentkę i pokiwał głową. Już spała.

\- _Szkoda._ \- pomyślał.- _Taka młoda, ładna, a już na krawędzi wycieńczenia. Co ten dzisiejszy pośpiech robi z ludźmi…_

Ze szpitala wyszła następnego dnia, uzbrojona w zwolnienie lekarskie oraz receptę na witaminy i żelazo.

Dziewczyny poświęciły swoją przerwę na lunch odbierając ją.

\- Reszta też chciała przyjechać, ale szef nie chciał puścić wszystkich. Chłopaki pilnują fortu pod naszą nieobecność.- powiedziały.

\- Jeśli podrzucicie mnie do biura, sama im wyjaśnię, co i jak, a przy okazji oddam zwolnienie w kadrach. Tym sposobem będę to miała z głowy.- usłyszały i musiały przyznać, że to dobry pomysł. Chłopcy się martwili równie mocno, co one. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku, chcieli być przy niej, kiedy się obudzi, kiedy będzie opuszczać szpital. Ucieszą się, widząc ją poza białymi murami, choć na pewno nie spodoba im się to, co usłyszą.

Nie powiedziały im wszystkiego, kiedy poprzedniego dnia wróciły do biura. W natłoku spraw tylko pobieżnie streściły to, co usłyszały z ust lekarza, nim zmuszone były zająć się obowiązkami. Reszty mieli się dowiedzieć od niej.

Kiedy jechała do pracy, wreszcie uświadomiła sobie, że to jest jej szansa, cud, jakiego tak potrzebowała. Wcześniej była zbyt zmęczona, osłabiona, żeby zrozumieć, iż nie musi już dłużej udawać, że nie musi na siłę szukać sobie randki, a już na pewno nie musi iść na ślub człowieka, który załamał jej serce.

\- _Tego chciałaś_.- przyszło jej na myśl.

To prawda, tego chciała.

Szef nie był zachwycony. Powiedzieć, że ją zrugał, byłoby grubym niedomówieniem.

\- Nie myśl, że nie wiem, co robisz po godzinach.- powiedział.- Zewsząd dochodzą mnie słuchy o tym, jak pomagasz innym zespołom, ile spraw na raz konsultujesz. Naprawdę liczyłaś, że to nie odbije się na twoim zdrowiu? Tu wyraźnie pisze, że jesteś bliska wycieńczenia i wymagasz nie tylko leczenia, ale też długotrwałego wypoczynku. Zgodzę się z tym, bo widzę, że są to nie przesadne słowa, ale nie podoba mi się, że tracę jednego ze swoich najlepszych ludzi, nawet jeśli tylko na jakiś czas. Góra docenia twoje poświęcenie. Nie myśl, że nie. Jeśli jednak znów tak zaniedbasz swoje zdrowie, będę pierwszym, który zarekomenduje ci zmianę zawodu. Nie chcemy mieć cię na sumieniu!- stwierdził stanowczo, ale nie bez troski w głosie.

\- Tak jest, sir.- uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Dobrze, a teraz znikaj mi stąd. Nie chcę cię widzieć w biurze, dopóki nie wrócisz do pełni formy.- powiedział.- Jedź w jakieś fajne miejsce, odpocznij, naładuj baterie i wróć do pracy z nową energią, a przede wszystkim, zdrowa.

\- Ok.- obiecała i niedługo później się pożegnali.

Potem poszła do pokoju, który zajmowała jej ekipa. Najpierw ją wyściskali, potem wygłosili pogadankę podobną do tej, którą zafundował jej szef.

\- Przykro mi…- powiedziała, gdy nadeszła pora na rozmowę z NIM.-… że nie będę mogła być na ślubie. Nie czuję się jednak na siłach, a poza tym, zalecenia lekarza niemal zmuszają mnie do zmiany powietrza. Nie przejmuj się jednak, wasz prezent już czeka tam, gdzie się zarejestrowaliście. To ten super wypasiony opiekacz na czele listy!- mrugnęła na pozór wesoło.

\- To akurat najmniej mnie teraz interesuje.- odparł, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Że też wcześniej nie dostrzegł, jak wymizerniała…- Dlaczego doprowadziłaś się do tego stanu?- zapytał bez ogródek.- Jesteś cieniem dawnej siebie.- zarzucił jej łagodnie.

\- Dziękuję za szczerość.- odpowiedziała nieco kwaśno.

\- Mówię poważnie.- naciskał.- Czuję się winny, że cię nie dopilnowałem.- przyznał.- W natłoku…

\- Słucham?!- przerwała mu w pół słowa.- Nie dopilnowałeś?- powtórzyła, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Ostatnim razem, kiedy sprawdzałam, byłam dorosłą kobietą, która sama o sobie decyduje. Nie potrzebuję niańki!- szepnęła wkurzona.

Niełatwo było ją zirytować, ale jemu się to udało.

\- Najwyraźniej się pomyliłaś, bo patrząc na ciebie, pluję sobie w brodę, że nie zauważyłem, co się z tobą dzieje i czegoś nie zrobiłem.- powiedział uparcie.

\- Nie mam wpływu na to, co widzisz, a czego nie. Nie jesteś też za mnie w żaden sposób odpowiedzialny.- zauważyła chłodno.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.- powiedział i rzuciła mu spojrzenie w stylu „Naprawdę?". Poczuł się nieswojo widząc je. W ogóle ta rozmowa zaczynała być dziwna i bynajmniej niezbyt przyjemna. Nie podobał mu się kierunek, w którym zmierzała.

\- Posłuchaj, nie chcę się kłócić.- westchnęła wreszcie.- Przepraszam, jeśli moja niedyspozycja stanowi dla ciebie problem. Zapewniam, że jest chwilowa. Kiedy spotkamy się znowu, będę już zdrowa i nie będziesz musiał mnie „pilnować". Zresztą, będziesz miał co innego na głowie.- stwierdziła.- Mam nadzieję, że ślub i wesele będą udane. Życzę wam obojgu szczęścia na nowej drodze życia. Naprawdę. Poprosiłabym o zachowanie kawałka tortu, ale nie wiem, kiedy wrócę, więc nie ma sensu. Tylko by się popsuł.- dorzuciła lekkim tonem.- Wszystkiego dobrego i do zobaczenia.- dokończyła wreszcie i pocałowała go w policzek.- _Żegnaj…_

 _-_ Zaczekaj!- poprosił.- Na pewno nie możesz przyjść? To tylko dwa tygodnie. Może mogłabyś choć przyjechać na samą uroczystość? - spytał prawie błagalnie.

\- Wybacz, ale tak będzie najlepiej. Przynajmniej wasi goście nie będą się zastanawiać, kim jest ta anorektyczka stojąca w ostatnim rzędzie kościoła.- odparła, siląc się na wesołość.

\- Mieliście stać w drugim od ołtarza…- szepnął, jakby to coś miało zmienić.

\- To miłe.- odpowiedziała niezobowiązująco i uśmiechnąwszy się po raz ostatni, poszła pożegnać się z resztą zespołu.

Znów patrzył, gdy wychodziła, by wsiąść do wezwanej dla niej taksówki (nie chciała fatygować dziewczyn, bo akurat były zajęte). Niby doszli do porozumienia, dlaczego więc miał poczucie, że tracił coś ważnego?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Jeszcze tego samego dnia zadzwoniła do znajomych, u których jej rodzina od lat wynajmowała domki na lato i załatwiła sobie jeden. Dostała swój ulubiony, skoro było już praktycznie po sezonie. Z dala od reszty zabudowań, otoczony wianuszkiem drzew, stał sobie blisko jeziora, a z ganku rozciągał się cudowny widok.

Lubiła to miejsce…

Jak tylko dojechała i rozpakowała swoje rzeczy, zrobiła sobie słodkiej herbaty i usiadła na „swoim" schodku.

Myślała o tym, jak poprzedniego wieczora żegnała się z przyjaciółkami, jak wiele różnych emocji czuła. Na pewno jej ulżyło, że nie musiała być w D.C. w czasie, gdy ON się żenił, ale jednocześnie brakowało jej przyjaciółek. Och, nie przepadała za ich ciągłymi pytaniami i sugestiami, które czasem bywały męczące, ale tęskniła za nimi, za tym, jak ją zawsze wspierały, jak się z nią śmiały i płakały, zajadając się wiaderkiem lodów oraz tonami czekolady.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie pozwoliła, aby sprawy zaszły tak daleko, zapewne siedziałyby teraz razem w swoim salonie, oglądając jakąś idiotyczną, romantyczną komedię, racząc się niezbyt zdrowymi przekąskami i powoli delektując kieliszkiem dobrego caberneta. Wina za ten stan rzeczy leżała głównie po jej stronie, bo uciekając przed NIM, przed cierpieniem, powoli, mimowolnie uciekła też od nich. Ostatnio zbyt mało czasu spędzały razem. Pracowała tak dużo, że widywały się tak naprawdę tylko w pracy. Właściwie wyprawa po sukienkę była pierwszą wspólną od dłuższego czasu i zrobiło jej się przykro, że tak je zaniedbała.

\- Wynagrodzę im to.- przysięgła sobie solennie. Straciła miłość mężczyzny (choć, czy kiedykolwiek ją miała?), ale przyjaźń wspaniałych ludzi wciąż była jej udziałem.

Nie była sama.

Kolejne parę dni poświęciła na odpoczynek, niekoniecznie ten bierny, choć nie przesadzała z aktywnością. Spacerowała znajomymi ścieżkami, trochę pływała kajakiem, a w międzyczasie starała się jeść zdrowo i wypoczywać na ganku, jeśli tylko nie było zbyt chłodno.

Każdy dzień zaczynała i kończyła kubkiem herbaty na schodach. Nie zapominała też o swoich witaminach oraz żelazie, dzięki któremu już wkrótce poczuła się silniejsza. Jej skóra nabrała lepszego kolorytu, a sen sprawił, że cienie pod oczami zbladły znacząco.

Och, daleko jej jeszcze było do „dawnej siebie", ale z dala od tego, co ją boli, od stresu towarzyszącego jej pracy, powolutku wracała do sił.

Wiedziała, że zanim odzyska dawną figurę, minie trochę czasu. Postawiła więc na regularne posiłki i zbilansowaną dietę. Gotowała sama. Jej gospodarze zawsze dobrze zaopatrywali lodówkę, gdy miała przyjechać, ale nie zakłócali jej pobytu swoimi częstymi odwiedzinami. Zazwyczaj wpadali tylko raz, by zobaczyć, czy wszystko jej odpowiada, a potem, szanując jej poczucie prywatności, zostawiali ją w spokoju.

Pasowało jej takie rozwiązanie, zwłaszcza teraz. Zawsze przyjeżdżała tu, kiedy potrzebowała odpoczynku, perspektywy. Spokój tego miejsca ją wyciszał . Dziś znów potrzebowała jego cudownej magii, żeby dojść do ładu nie tylko ze swoim zdrowiem, ale i emocjami.

Nie było jej łatwo. Tak naprawdę w sercu czuła zadrę i nie sądziła, by ta szybko się zabliźniła.

Wszystko, na co miała nadzieję przez te wszystkie lata, wszystko, co związane z NIM, legło w gruzach. Tyle czasu czekała, modliła się, by wreszcie zauważył jak dobrze mogłoby im być razem. Stała przy nim bez względu na wszystko, od samego początku cierpliwie znosząc kolejne jego flirty, błędy, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry za każdym razem, gdy zadał jej ból. Wierzyła, że ON się przebudzi, że zrozumie, co od dawna ma pod nosem i dostrzeże, że nikt nie będzie go kochał tak jak ona.

Jak naiwna się okazała, jak głupia…

Zdenerwował ją, gdy rozmawiali ostatnim razem. Nie dość, że potraktował ją jak niedojrzałą smarkulę, która nie umie o siebie zadbać (fakt, nie popisała się w tym względzie, lecz nie musiał być aż tak obcesowy), to jeszcze wyskoczył z tymi rzekomymi wyrzutami sumienia i uznał za jej protektora, choć już prawie nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio spędził z nią czas, kiedy zainteresował się tym, co robiła.

Dawniej wiedziałby, że się zapracowywała, dawniej wyczułby, że coś ją gnębi i nalegał, by z nim porozmawiała. Dawniej zaciągnąłby ją na coś dobrego i stał jak kat nad dobrą duszą pilnując, by jadła. Tymczasem zajął się swoją dziewczyną, potem narzeczoną, a gdy przyszło co do czego, zachowywał jak właściciel, który pod wpływem miłosnego haju zapomniał nakarmić swoje zwierzątko i przypomniał sobie o nim, gdy zostało, jak to zgrabnie ujął, „cieniem siebie". Przejął się, bo zemdlała w biurze, ale przed incydentem praktycznie zapomniał, że istniała!

Tylko wrodzona łagodność pozwoliła jej ostatecznie zapanować nad sobą i zakończyć tę pełną napięcia rozmowę, nim doszło do eskalacji emocji, i któreś z nich zrobiło coś, czego mogliby żałować.

Pocałunek w policzek był jej pożegnaniem, ostatnim okazanym dowodem uczuć, które do niego żywiła, a które musiały odejść w zapomnienie. Gdy spotkają się znowu, on będzie żonaty i nic między nimi nie będzie już takie samo. Zresztą, kiedy ostatnio było?

Najrozsądniej byłoby zapomnieć, zostawić tę miłość w sferze wspomnień i spróbować znaleźć coś lub kogoś, kto pomoże jej ruszyć do przodu ze swoim życiem, zacząć od nowa.

Łatwiej jednak powiedzieć, niż zrobić, chociaż chęci jej nie brakowało. Nie chciała skończyć jako samotna, stara, zgorzkniała panna. Może i dla niej jeszcze zaświeci słońce, nawet jeśli trochę na nie poczeka.

Nie była naiwna, wiedziała, że to potrwa. Złamanego serca nie wyleczy się od razu. Można zszyć ranę, ale żeby się zamknęła na dobre, potrzebowała czasu. Tego jednak, póki co, miała sporo.

\- Teraz najważniejsze, bym odzyskała formę.- powiedziała do swojego odbicia w lustrze, kiedy przygotowywała się do snu.- Całą resztą zajmę się krok po kroku. Zaliczę obowiązkowe badania, wrócę do pracy i będę robić swoje, ale już nigdy tak się nie … zapuszczę.- skrzywiła się, rozczesując osłabione i zbyt matowe włosy. Straciły swój blask odkąd zaczęła tracić na wadze, odkąd jadła zbyt mało, by dać organizmowi wszystko, czego potrzebował. Liczyła, że nowy szampon, który kupiła po drodze z miasteczka, z ziołami i mikroelementami, pomoże jej włosom się zregenerować, bo nawet rozczesywały się opornie.

Podobnie było z jej skórą, chociaż ta zaróżowiła się już trochę i nabrała zdrowszego wyglądu. Rozmawiała też z rodzicami. Widać dzwonili do jej domu i dziewczyny powiedziały im o chorobowym, bo kiedy zadzwonili na jej osobisty numer, posypały się napomnienia, ale i wyrazy troski. Jej matka nalegała, by przyjechała do nich na czas rekonwalescencji, ale ona przekonała oboje, i mamę, i tatę, że świetnie sobie radzi, że wyjazd dobrze jej zrobił i pozostanie w Pine Creek jest dla niej najlepszym wyjściem.

 _\- Skoro się upierasz, kochanie…- westchnęła wreszcie jej rodzicielka.- Obiecaj tylko, że będziesz się dobrze odżywiać i wypoczywać.- dodała, zanim się rozłączyły._

 _\- Obiecuję, mamo.- przyrzekła i niedługo potem zakończyły niemal półgodzinną rozmowę._

Spało jej się dobrze. Pod tym względem nie mogła narzekać. Spacery i świeże powietrze działały cuda i sprawiały, że przesypiała całe noce, chociaż wpływu na jej sny nie miały.

Paradoksalnie, pomimo całej urazy, nadal śniła o NIM w dobrym aspekcie. Jej sny były kompilacją przyjemnych wspomnień z czasów, gdy jeszcze była dla NIEGO ważna, gdy jedli razem, śmiali się i… tak, nawet płakali. Cieszyło ją to. Jeśli w przyszłości miała wciąż z nim pracować, nie chciała pamiętać tego, co złe. Nic dobrego by z tego nie wynikło. Gdyby poddała się negatywnym uczuciom, wspomnieniom, prędzej czy później ich współpraca skończyłaby się katastrofą, a tego nie chciała. Dobrze było jej w tej ekipie. Była lubiana i szanowana, a nie postrzegana jako zło konieczne i kula u nogi. Byłaby niepocieszona, gdyby musiała odejść. Poza tym, to wciąż dowodziło, że w głębi duszy się nie zmieniła, że choć jej serce zostało zranione, ona pozostała sobą.

To nie tak, oczywiście, że od ręki zapomni, wybaczy i będzie go traktować jak kiedyś. Była wielkoduszna, ale nawet ona potrzebowała na to czasu. Była jednak przekonana, że kiedyś spojrzy na niego i już nie poczuje bólu, czy żalu. Przyjdzie taki moment, że stanie się dla niej na powrót… przyjacielem. Pewnie nadal nim był, bo przyjaźń nie tak łatwo zniszczyć jeśli jest prawdziwa, ale ta została nadwyrężona i tylko czas pokaże, w jakim stopniu przetrwała.

Dzień jego ślubu był najcięższym, odkąd dowiedziała się o jego powrocie do tamtej kobiety i skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że było inaczej, bo praktycznie go przepłakała. Widać nie była tak silna, za jaką się uważała.

Postarała się, żeby nikt do niej nie dzwonił z wieściami, które mogłyby tylko nasilić jej zgryzotę. Chciała wypłakać się w samotności, by, kiedy obudzi się następnego dnia, zacząć od nowa i więcej o tym nie myśleć.

\- _Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni, skarbie…_ \- przypomniała sobie słowa ojca i choć na ten moment nie bardzo jej pomogły, to wiedziała, że ostatecznie znów udowodnią swoją prawdziwość, W końcu robiły to już nie raz…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

V

Po maratonie łez z poprzedniego dnia, czuła się prawie jak na kacu (owszem, wiedziała, jak to jest mieć kaca, nie była aż tak święta!), a i wyglądała niezbyt dobrze. Obmyła więc twarz chłodną wodą, by zmniejszyć opuchliznę wokół oczu, a potem szybko się wykąpała, wysuszyła, ubrała i spakowała mały plecak. Przygotowała sobie niewielkie rozmiarami, ale solidne śniadanie, które pochłonęła z pierwszym od kilku dni kubkiem kawy i dorzuciwszy do torby jeszcze klika kanapek, umyła zęby, po czym ruszyła na kolejną, pieszą wędrówkę.

Po drugiej stronie jeziora, dość głęboko w lesie, było takie miejsce, które szczególnie lubiła. Mała polanka, prawie idealnie okrągła i pozbawiona zupełnie drzew oraz krzewów, była morzem dzikich kwiatów, pośrodku którego, niczym wyspa, stał ogromny kamień, kształtem przypominający jedną z tych puf do siedzenia. Na tyle duży, by mogła się na nim spokojnie położyć, był wymarzoną świątynią dumania, zakątkiem idealnym do wyciszenia się, zrelaksowania.

Tylko nieliczni miejscowi znali tę polankę i to od swoich gospodarzy się o niej dowiedziała, a że ludzie rzadko tu zaglądali, mogła tam sobie spokojnie poleżeć, pomyśleć, albo nie myśleć wcale, jeśli akurat tego chciała.

Było to jej specjalne miejsce, jej i kompana, z którym tu niegdyś przyjeżdżała. Teraz go z nią nie było i już nie będzie. Zapewne stąd wzięła się nagła melancholia, która zasnuła jej myśli.

Tak wiele się zmieniło przez ostatni rok…

Większość przedpołudnia spędziła na tej polance, jeśli nie na kamieniu, to leżąc wśród traw i kwiatów, patrząc w błękitne, bezchmurne niebo, czytając trochę.

Około południa zjadła kanapki, wypiła jedną z dwóch zabranych przez siebie butelek wody, przekąsiła parę świeżych jeżyn, które znalazła na obrzeżu lasu (kilka garści zabrała ze sobą, planując zrobić sobie z nich coś pysznego) i powoli ruszyła w drogę powrotną.

Nie spieszyła się. Nie miała do czego. Delektowała się pięknem lasu, jego zapachem, różnorodnością i tą idealną harmonią, jaką tworzył od wieków.

\- Piękne są dzieła Pana.- powiedziała na głos, choć nie było nikogo, kto by ją usłyszał.

Świat bywał ponury, zły i zimny. Wiedziała o tym z doświadczenia, ale takie miejsca, wciąż dzikie, nienaruszone i nieskalane ręką człowieka, przypominały, że jest o co walczyć, że nie wszędzie rządzi zło, korupcja, czy terror. To był taki ziemski przedsmak raju.

Przynajmniej dla niej…

Wracała spokojna, odprężona i z pewnością podniesiona na duchu. Fizycznie również czuła się znacznie lepiej, choć od dawna nie chodziła tak daleko i trochę zaczęły boleć ją nogi. Był to jednak „dobry" ból, dowód na to, że jej mięśnie znów pracują jak trzeba, że organizm, miast tylko podtrzymywać, buduje.

Uśmiechnęła się. Przyjazd tu okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę i naprawdę jej pomógł.

Witaminy i regularna dieta też robiły swoje, choć nadal była jeszcze nieco szczuplejsza niż zwykle. Nie przypominała już jednak tego wychudłego stracha na wróble sprzed paru tygodni, co zdawało się potwierdzać jej lustrzane odbicie.

Wracała do normy.

Kiedy parę dni wcześniej dzwoniła do dziewcząt, mówiąc, że czuje się świetnie, powiedziała to bardziej, żeby je uspokoić, ale dopiero dziś z czystym sumieniem mogła stwierdzić, że jej fizyczne zdrowie uległo drastycznemu polepszeniu.

Mentalnie nie była jeszcze w pełni odrodzona, ale zmierzała w tym kierunku i była pełna wiary w przyszłość.

Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna… Tak mówią niektórzy i jest w tym prawda. Wczorajszy dzień zakończył pewien etap w jej życiu, otwierając jednocześnie następny, nieco inny od poprzedniego, ale niekoniecznie gorszy. Część pozostanie niezmienna, część stanie się tylko wspomnieniem, a cała reszta nowym początkiem.

Czy była gotowa na te zmiany? Cóż, na pewno w jakimś stopniu się ich obawiała, bo zawsze boimy się tego, czego nie znamy, ale to nie oznacza, że musimy podkulić ogon i zmykać przed nimi, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Zmiany mogą być dobre, mogą pomóc, jeśli tylko odpowiednio obierzemy odpowiedni kierunek, w którym popłyną.

Świat się nie skończył wraz z JEGO ślubem, choć gdzieś w głębi serca jeszcze tego nie przebolała, ale wciąż istniał, wciąż miał wiele do zaoferowania.

Wystarczyło tylko wyciągnąć rękę.

Do domku wróciła gdzieś koło drugiej. Wyjątkowo nie chciało jej się gotować, więc pomyślała, że wybierze się do leżącego nieopodal miasteczka. Nie było duże, ale miało całkiem przyjemny bar, gdzie można było dobrze zjeść za przystępną cenę.

W „Lorna's" serwowano typową, amerykańską kuchnię, słynącą w okolicy z obłędnych burgerów i najlepszych steków, które rozpływały się w ustach. Na jednego takiego właśnie naszła ją ochota i dziewczyna znowu się uśmiechnęła. Wracał jej dawny apetyt.

Klientów było już sporo, gdy tam dotarła, ale i dla niej znalazł się stolik w rogu sali. Dzieliła go, co prawda, z pewnym starszym panem, ale nie miała nic przeciwko temu. „Stary Sam", jak nazywali go bywalcy, okazał się przemiłym człowiekiem, o dużym poczuciu humoru i z przyjemnością porozmawiała z nim sobie nad pysznym jedzeniem, ukoronowanym cudowną szarlotką. Po takiej uczcie wątpiła, czy zje kolację, ale warto było.

Od tygodni nie uśmiechała się tak promiennie jak wtedy, kiedy żegnała swego leciwego towarzysza i ów uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy przez całą drogę powrotną.

Nie przypuszczała, że straci go jeszcze tego samego wieczora….

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Po powrocie do domku wzięła wczesną kąpiel, przebrała się w wygodne dresy i tenisówki, po czym zaparzyła sobie herbaty owocowej i z dymiącym kubkiem poszła na swoje schody, by jak co dzień obejrzeć zachód słońca. Czasu miała jeszcze sporo, ale było tak ciepło, tak pięknie, że nie miała ochoty kisić się w domu. Na stoliku wciąż leżała książka, którą od paru dni czytała, jedna z tych, które można kupić w przydrożnych sklepach, gdy chce się zabić nadmiar wolnego czasu podczas podróży. O dziwo, publikacja nie była taka zła, jak sugerowałaby cukierkowa okładka, więc jej właścicielka planowała przeczytać jeszcze rozdział lub dwa, zanim słońce zacznie skłaniać się ku horyzontowi. Była mniej więcej w środku powieści, kiedy instynkt powiedział jej, że nie jest sama. Sekundę później nos podpowiedział jej, kto zakłóca jej spokój…

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? Byłam pewna, że o tej porze będziesz już w podróży poślubnej.- spytała.

\- Tak, ja również.

\- A więc, co się stało? Po co tu przyjechałeś?

\- Jestem tu, bo już dłużej nie mogę i nie chcę okłamywać innych, i sam siebie. Jestem tu, bo tutaj jest coś, czego chcę ponad wszystko inne.

\- Czyli?

\- Ty.

\- Zabawne! Odniosłam całkiem inne wrażenie…

 _ **Pine Creek, Minnesota, chwila obecna…**_

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego odpowiedziała mu tak kwaśno, gdy zjawił się niespodziewanie w jej azylu i zaczął mówić jej te wszystkie rzeczy, ale to było silniejsze od niej. Nie umiała się powstrzymać przed sarkazmem, choć zazwyczaj nie był w jej stylu.

Zaszokowała go. To było oczywiste, i część niej odczuła satysfakcję, podczas gdy ta druga, spokojniejsza, łagodniejsza, z dezaprobatą patrzyła na jej zachowanie.

\- Nawaliłem, wiem, i nie masz pojęcia, jak tego żałuję, ale nie da się cofnąć czasu. Mogę tylko przeprosić, błagać o wybaczenie i szansę, byś pozwoliła mi wszystko naprawić.- powiedział, patrząc na nią desperackim wzrokiem.

\- Przeprosić? Za co chcesz mnie przepraszać? Wiesz to chociaż? A może po prostu mówisz mi to wszystko w nadziei, że jakoś wybrniesz z niekomfortowej sytuacji, w której się znalazłeś?- spytała, w duszy zastanawiając się, czy zasłużył na to, by ułatwić mu sprawę.

\- Proszę!- szepnął.- Pozwól mi chociaż wyjaśnić. Zawsze powtarzałaś, że każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę.- dodał.

Sprytne, użył jej własnych słów przeciwko niej, ale w sumie powinna się była spodziewać. Jakby nie patrzeć, był zawodowcem w tym względzie…

\- Skoro pofatygowałeś się aż tutaj, to powiedz, co masz mi do powiedzenia i miejmy to już za sobą.- westchnęła wreszcie.- A tak na marginesie, skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie szukać?- zapytała jeszcze. Nikomu nie podała adresu. Tylko jej rodzina wiedziała o tym miejscu.

\- Od twojej mamy.- przyznał, drapiąc się niepewnie po głowie.- Gdy… Po tym, jak nie doszło do ślubu, próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować, ale twój numer nie odpowiadał. Pytałem dziewczyn, ale powiedziały tylko, że spędzasz urlop na jakimś letnisku, lecz adresu nie podałaś. Pomyślałem więc, że spróbuję przez rodzinę. Gdyby twoja mama wiedziała, jak nabroiłem, pewnie by mi nie powiedziała, gdzie wyjechałaś. Nie przyznałem się jednak. Musiałem cię zobaczyć.- wyznał.

\- Zadałeś sobie wiele trudu, choć nie rozumiem, dlaczego.- powiedziała.- Czego ty chcesz? O co naprawdę ci chodzi?- dorzuciła.

\- O nas, chodzi mi o nas.- odpowiedział znowu.

\- Nie ma „nas". Nigdy nie było. Zapomniałeś już?- spojrzała na niego spod rzęs i rzuciła nieco zmęczonym tonem.

\- To nieprawda i dobrze o tym wiesz.- zaprotestował.- Między nami od dawna coś było. Nie zaprzeczaj.- przekonywał.

\- Coś…- wymruczała pod nosem, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową.- Tak, to wygodne określenie na nasz układ.- przytaknęła wreszcie.- Niczego nie wyjaśnia, nie precyzuje… COŚ.- powtórzyła gorzko i poczuł się głupio używając tego słowa. Chciał naprawić błąd, a tymczasem tylko się pogrążał.

\- Zawsze mi na tobie zależało.- poprawił się zaraz.- Od pierwszej chwili.- dodał.

\- Nie zaprzeczam, że byłeś dobrym przyjacielem...- przyznała.

\- Chciałem być czymś więcej, kimś więcej, uwierz mi!- stwierdził stanowczo.

\- Okazywałeś mi to w nader interesujący sposób.- nie dawała za wygraną. Choć serce nie pozostawało głuche na to, co mówił, rozum podpowiadał, by była ostrożna. Zwykle to serce rządziło i wygrywało, ale rozum przypominał, że nadal goiło się po zadanej przez NIEGO ranie, i tym razem posłuchała głowy.- Trzymałeś mnie blisko, kiedy dla ciebie było to wygodne, lecz gdy przychodziło co do czego, odsuwałeś na długość ramienia. To ciekawy sposób okazywania uczuć komuś, na kim podobno ci zależy.

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak cię zawiodłem?- jęknął.- Przez swoją głupotę omal nas nie zniszczyłem.

\- Wciąż powtarzasz „my", „nas"…- rzuciła ciężko.- Dlaczego? Przez lata nie było „nas" z tej prostej przyczyny, że tego nie chciałeś. Co się zmieniło? O ile dobrze pamiętam, przez ostatnie dwa miesiące byłeś w szczęśliwym związku z byłą dziewczyną, a wczoraj miałeś się z nią żenić i wyjechać na Maui, w egzotyczną podróż poślubną. Tymczasem widzę cię tutaj, w Pine Creek, bez żony, ani nawet obrączki, usiłującego mnie przekonać, że co? Sama już nie wiem.- stwierdziła z rezygnacją.- W co ty grasz?

\- Naprawdę zepsułem wszystko między nami, prawda?- powiedział z żalem, a gdy odwróciła wzrok, niepewnie dotknął jej dłoni. Znów na niego spojrzała, tym razem z niekłamanym smutkiem.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć?- szepnęła.- Że rozumiem? Skłamałabym.- przyznała cicho.- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego traktujesz mnie w ten sposób. Nie jestem twoją zabawką, niczyją zabawką!- dodała stanowczo.

\- To nie tak!- zaprzeczył.- Nigdy nie traktowałem cię lekko!

\- Naprawdę? To jak wyjaśnisz to: nie chcesz mnie, a jednak, gdy ktoś inny się mną zainteresuje, zachowujesz się jak zazdrośnik, kiedy zaś zostaję sama, natychmiast znajdujesz sobie kolejną kobietę i jak ostatnim razem, zapominasz, że istnieję. Czy tak traktujesz wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, ludzi, którzy podobno są ci bliscy, czy tylko mnie? Bo jeśli tak, to wiedz, że więcej już na to nie pozwolę.- powiedziała niezbyt głośno, ale zdecydowanie.- Jestem już tym wszystkim zmęczona, zmęczona tymi gierkami. Powiedz wprost, po co naprawdę tu przyjechałeś i skończmy to raz na zawsze.

\- Masz prawo być na mnie zła. Ja jestem zły na siebie jeszcze bardziej…- odparł, gdy wreszcie zamilkła.- Prawda jest taka, że jeszcze wczoraj, jadąc do kościoła, byłem przeświadczony, że to dobra decyzja, że postępuję właściwie. Wiesz, że od dawna chciałem żony, rodziny, kogoś, z kim mógłbym się zestarzeć. Myślałem, że znalazłem to znowu z moją ex, że nareszcie dojrzeliśmy do poważnego związku.

\- Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie?- zapytała powoli.

\- Kiedy szła do ołtarza, wsparta na ramieniu ojca, to nie jej podświadomie szukałem wzrokiem, a ciebie.- wyznał wreszcie.- Miałem nadzieję, że jednak przyjedziesz, będziesz tam z nami, ze mną. Kiedy nie znalazłem cię wśród gości, coś we mnie pękło i wiedziałem już, że robię wielki, kolosalny błąd. Uświadomiłem sobie, że to nie na nią chcę patrzeć do końca życia, że moje serce nie bije dla niej tak mocno, jak robi to, gdy ty jesteś obok, i że pomyliłem czułość, przywiązanie, z miłością.- powiedział.- Myślałem, że jestem zakochany i byłem, ale nie w niej. Prawdziwa kobieta mojego życia była przy mnie przez ostatnie sześć lat, na dobre i na złe, niczym królowa znosząc moje haniebne względem niej zachowanie, czuwając nade mną, wspierając mnie, dając więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Powiedz, że jej nie straciłem przez swoją ślepotę!- błagał, biorąc ją za ręce.- Zawiodłem.- powtórzył. -Powinienem był szybciej zrozumieć, że nie ma nikogo innego poza tobą. Myślę, że podświadomość próbowała mi to powiedzieć już tamtego dnia, w biurze, gdy zemdlałaś. Nie posłuchałem. Potem się pokłóciliśmy, ty wyjechałaś, a w mojej głowie kłębiły się te wszystkie sprzeczne emocje i znów zignorowałem podszepty serca. Sądziłem, że gdy ochłoniemy, sytuacja wróci do normy, że znów będzie tak samo i trzymałem się tej nadziei do ostatniej chwili. Zniknęła, gdy stanęła przede mną niewłaściwa kobieta, kolejna, której złamałem serce.- dodał.- Nie wiem, czy możesz mi wybaczyć, ale jedno wiem na pewno i chcę, żebyś i ty to wiedziała: kocham cię, Sue. Zawsze kochałem. Jeśli to coś dla ciebie znaczy, jeśli w twoim sercu jest choć iskierka uczucia dla mnie, nie skreślaj mnie, proszę.

\- Miłość?- szepnęła z powątpiewaniem.- Jesteś pewien, że to nie lęk przed zobowiązaniem? Zimne stopy? Może znów coś pomyliłeś, Jack?- drążyła, dobrze wiedząc, że go rani, ale tak długo była tą silną, kontrolowała swoje emocje, starała się czynić dobrze, że powoli zaczęło jej brakować energii. Co z jej cierpieniem, tym, które jej zadał? Ona też miała uczucia!

\- Wątpisz. Nie dziwię się.- westchnął i przeciągnął ręką po twarzy.- Nie traktowałem cię jak mężczyzna, który cię kocha.

Nie zaprzeczyła.

\- Mówisz, że mnie kochasz...- szepnęła, a on od razu potwierdził.- Chcesz drugiej szansy. Jak jednak mam ci ją dać, skoro tyle razy mnie odepchnąłeś? Jeśli chodzi o pracę, ufam ci bez zastrzeżeń, ale jak mam zaufać ci swoim sercem, skoro traktowałeś je tak lekceważąco?- spytała cicho.- Jaką mam gwarancję, że znów nie zmienisz zdania?- dodała, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

\- Moje słowa niewiele teraz dla ciebie znaczą, Sue. To moja wina. Jeśli więc nie dowierzasz im, pozwól mi czynem udowodnić, że nie ma nikogo, poza tobą, że już nigdy nie będzie.- poprosił.- Będę czekał, Sue. Jak długo będzie trzeba, póki nie będziesz gotowa znów we mnie uwierzyć, uwierzyć w nas. Zobaczysz, że wszystko, co ci powiedziałem, płynie z głębi serca, z przekonania, a przede wszystkim z uczucia, jakim cię darzę. Nie poddam się. Więcej już nie stchórzę i będę walczył o nas, bo wiem, że bez ciebie jestem nikim.

\- A co, jeśli nigdy nie będę gotowa, Jack? Co, jeśli nie wybaczę?- zapytała powoli.

\- Wierzę, że tak się nie stanie, Sue. Muszę w to wierzyć.- powiedział, patrząc na nią z nadzieją.- Jeśli jednak szkody, które wyrządziłem, okażą się nie do naprawienia i stracę cię na zawsze, zrozumiem, i zaakceptuję każdą twoją decyzję. Nie przestanę cię kochać, ale usunę się z twojego życia, jeśli tego zechcesz.- dokończył, nie odrywając od niej oczu.

Spojrzała na jezioro, w którym odbijały się już ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Nawet nie zauważyła, że już chowało się za horyzontem.

\- Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć.- odpowiedziała wreszcie, po kilku minutach milczenia.

\- Domyślałem się tego.- uśmiechnął się blado. Jadąc tu, nie oczekiwał, że widząc jego wyznanie od razu wpadnie mu w ramiona. Zbyt ją skrzywdził, by to przeszło bez echa.- Zostawię cię teraz samą.- dodał, wstając.

\- Masz się gdzie zatrzymać? Stąd do D.C. jest kawał drogi.- powiedziała do niego.- Jeśli nie, idź do właścicieli i powiedz, że cię przysłałam. Wynajmą ci pokój albo domek. Co wolisz.- dorzuciła.

Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Skoro się martwiła, może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Z drugiej strony, ona nie zostawiłaby bez noclegu nawet psa z kulawą nogą, a co dopiero człowieka. Była na to zbyt szlachetna. Nie powinien zatem cieszyć się zbyt wcześnie. Być może Sue jutro pośle go do diabła…

\- Nie myślałem o tym, kiedy tu leciałem. Chciałem tylko cię odnaleźć, porozmawiać, błagać o szansę.- odparł.- Jeżeli rzeczywiście nie przeszkadza ci moja obecność tutaj, chętnie coś wynajmę, nawet na drugim końcu posiadłości, jeśli trzeba. Nie chcę cię przytłaczać.- powiedział miękko.

\- Nie robi mi różnicy, w którym miejscu się zatrzymasz, jak długo dasz mi czas i przestrzeń.- przyznała szczerze.

\- Wszystko, czego zechcesz!- rzucił zdecydowanie.

\- W takim razie, dobranoc, Jack.- usłyszał od niej i chcąc nie chcąc, odpowiedział:

\- Dobrej nocy, Sue. Kocham cię.- dorzucił, ale tego wyznania już nie widziała. Patrzyła w szarzejące niebo…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I to już koniec. Dobre? Kiepskie? Nie omieszkajcie ocenić! Wszak dobra krytyka nie jest zła! ^^**_

* * *

VII

Dostosował się do jej życzenia. Spędziwszy noc w domku, następnego dnia rano poszedł do niej tylko po to, aby się pożegnać. Prosiła o przestrzeń i czas. Nie zapewniłby jej tego praktycznie dysząc nad jej uchem, co zresztą wyjaśnił jej, kiedy zdumiona spytała, dlaczego już wyjeżdżał.

\- Chcę zostać. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo, Sue.- wyznał.- To jednak nie byłoby fair względem ciebie. Przyjechałaś tu odpocząć, nabrać sił, wyzdrowieć, a ja zwaliłem ci się na głowę, przytłaczając swoimi wyznaniami. Nie chcę cię naciskać, ani w żaden sposób wpływać na twoją decyzję, dlatego polecę do rodziców na parę dni, a potem wrócę do pracy. Będę czekać w Waszyngtonie na wiadomość od ciebie. Zrobię, co zechcesz...- szepnął.

Jego oczy były pełne smutku, skruchy, ale i miłości.

\- Sue…- dodał jeszcze, gdy uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Tak?- spytała miękko.

\- Cokolwiek postanowisz, wiedz, że zawsze będę cię kochał i zawsze już będziesz miała we mnie przyjaciela, nawet jeśli nie zechcesz, bym był kimś więcej.

\- Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zwątpiłam w twoją przyjaźń, Jack. To cała reszta była pogmatwana.- powiedziała.

\- Z mojej winy.- westchnął.

\- Niekoniecznie.- odparła powoli.- Wina leży raczej po obu stronach. Może zwyczajnie nie było nam pisane.- rzuciła z wahaniem.

\- W to nie uwierzę nigdy, chociaż na chwilę o tym zapomniałem.- zaprzeczył gorąco.

\- Bezpiecznej podróży, Jack.- odparła tylko, czując, jak ściska jej się serce.

Nie było łatwo, ale to była właściwa decyzja. Miała wiele do rozważenia, a z nim, tak blisko, nie mogłaby się skupić.

\- Zdrowiej i wracaj bezpiecznie, Sue.- powiedział łagodnie.- Nie tylko ja tam na ciebie czekam.- przypomniał i po sekundzie wahania odważył się pocałować ją w policzek. Na więcej nie miał odwagi.- Do zobaczenia w domu.- dodał i zanim cokolwiek odpowiedziała, odwrócił się, i ruszył do wynajętego na lotnisku samochodu. Dopiero za kierownicą dłonią otarł wilgotne oczy i westchnął głęboko.

Na razie nic więcej nie mógł zrobić. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego słowa skłonią Sue, by dała mu szansę. Jeśli ją straci, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy…

-xxx-

W Pine Creek spędziła jeszcze dwa długie tygodnie, próbując wrócić na poprzednią ścieżkę swej rekonwalescencji, ale mimo, że fizycznie czuła się o niebo lepiej, jej umysł i emocje pracowały na najwyższych obrotach, niezbyt pomagając w odpoczynku.

Lecąc do D.C. nadal nie była pewna, co zrobi, dlatego nikogo nie uprzedzała, że wraca. Tara i Lucy pewnie chciałyby odebrać ją z lotniska i od razu wypytać o to, co wydarzyło się między nią, a Jackiem w Minnesocie. Póki co, nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. W sumie, jeśli z kimkolwiek powinna to zrobić w pierwszej kolejności, to z nim. Jakby nie patrzeć, to była sprawa między nimi dwojgiem. Wciąż jednak była pełna wątpliwości.

Bez wątpienia nadal go kochała. Uczucie trwające sześć lat niełatwo zniszczyć w ciągu dwóch miesięcy, choć mówi się, że od miłości do nienawiści jeden krok.

Nie zgadzała się z tym stwierdzeniem. Gdy kochasz naprawdę, nie potrafisz znienawidzić, nawet jeśli ta osoba sprawiła ci ból. Można zerwać, rozstać się na zawsze, ale nienawiść? Nienawiść nie jest rozwiązaniem. Przynosi tylko ból i gorycz. Nic więcej. Po co więc dodatkowo komplikować sprawy?

Czy powinna zaryzykować, pozwolić mu udowodnić swoje uczucie? Część niej tego chciała, chciała wierzyć. Część niej jednak się bała. Czy jej serce zniesie kolejny cios, jeśli się nie uda? Czy pozbiera się po porażce?

Z drugiej strony co, jeśli jednak im się powiedzie? Kłamałaby, gdyby twierdziła, że możliwość bycia, życia z nim, jej nie kusiła. W końcu marzyła o tym praktycznie od momentu, gdy się poznali. Widziała, jak traktował kobiety, z którymi był związany: zawsze po dżentelmeńsku, czule i z troską. Owszem, zepsuł ostatni związek, zostawiając Allie Stevenson przed ołtarzem, ale nie uczynił tego z wyrachowania, czy umyślnie. Po prostu zrozumiał, że nie może jej poślubić. Fakt, nie wiedziała, jak przebiegło ich rozstanie. Nie było jej przy tym, ale znała go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że starał się być szczery i delikatny, że przeprosił ją za ból, rozczarowanie i wszystko inne, co jeszcze mogła odczuwać. Nie był ideałem, bo te nie istnieją, ale nie był też potworem. To po prostu mężczyzna, który na pewnym etapie swego życia się pogubił, a teraz próbuje wszystko naprostować.

Och, nie usprawiedliwiała go! Była od tego daleka. Starała się jednak być obiektywna, chciała starannie rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw, nim podejmie decyzję, która tak czy inaczej odmieni jej życie.

\- _Pomóż mi, Panie Boże, bo chcę wybrać właściwie_.- modliła się w myślach.

W takich chwilach jak ta, w momentach niepewności i zwątpienia, tęskniła za Levi'em. Jej kudłaty obrońca, asystent i najlepszy przyjaciel, umiał sprawić, że wszystko stawało się łatwiejsze. On jeden tak naprawdę kochał ją bezinteresownie, bez ukrytych motywów, bez względu na wszystko… Jego śmierć sprzed roku była dla niej wielką tragedią, ale nie było ratunku przed kulą, która go dosięgła podczas najzupełniej niewinnego spaceru, gdy pijany głupiec postanowił pobawić się bronią. Levi poświęcił dla niej swoje życie. Nigdy mu tego nie zapomni. Mimo, że upłynęło już tyle czasu, nadal nie umiała wziąć innego psa. Nie wiedziała, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze się na to zdecyduje. Zanim go przygarnęła, nie miała psa asystującego i jakoś sobie radziła, tak jak teraz i wszyscy namawiali ją, by spróbowała znowu ale jak zastąpić najlepszego przyjaciela?

W każdym razie, tęskniła za nim, zawsze będzie, choć życie parło do przodu.

Kiedy nareszcie wylądowała na Dulles i odebrała bagaż, postarała się o taksówkę i nim zmieniła zdanie, podała kierowcy adres Jacka.

Czekała na niego trzy godziny, siedząc na schodach przed jego domem. Wrócił o szóstej, zmęczony, blady i chyba szczuplejszy, choć może jej się przywidziało. Na jej widok jednak wyprostował się gwałtownie, a w jego oczy wstąpiła nadzieja.

\- Wróciłaś…- wyszeptał.

\- Wróciłam.- przytaknęła.

\- Nie byłaś jeszcze w domu?- zdumiał się, widząc jej walizkę.

\- Nie.- zaprzeczyła.- Uznałam, że najpierw musimy porozmawiać.- dodała.

\- To może wejdziemy do środka. Robi się chłodno.- zaproponował niepewnie. Tak bardzo się bał tego, że usłyszy złe wieści, ale nie było sensu tego odwlekać.

Kiedy znaleźli się w środku i zaproponował kawę, odmówiła uprzejmie, więc zebrawszy się na odwagę, ośmielił się zapytać:

\- Czy zatem podjęłaś decyzję?

\- Tak…

EPILOG

 _ **Rok później…**_

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiliśmy!- stwierdziła, kiedy opuszczali małą, skromną kapliczkę na obrzeżach Wirginii.

\- A ja, że zrobiliśmy to tak późno.- uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta.- Tyle lat zmarnowałem…- dodał z westchnieniem.

\- Nie tylko ty, Jack.- powiedziała miękko.- Oboje byliśmy z byt tchórzliwi i uparci, by walczyć o naszą miłość.- dodała.

\- Ale nie przez ostatni rok.- sprostował, patrząc na żonę zakochanymi oczyma.

Taka była prawda.

Jak dziś pamiętał ich rozmowę, kiedy wróciła wreszcie ze swojego długiego urlopu zdrowotnego. Ta konwersacja nie należała do łatwych. Przeciwnie, była najtrudniejszą, jaką kiedykolwiek przeprowadził, ale tamtego dnia nie zamieniłby na nic innego, ponieważ kobieta, którą kochał, którą zranił, dała mu jeszcze jedną szansę…

\- _Słusznie zauważyłeś, że każdy na nią zasługuje, niezależnie od tego, co uczynił. Jeśli ją wykorzysta, to dobrze, jeśli nie, trudno, sam będzie sobie winien. Z tobą jest nie inaczej, Jack.- powiedziała.- Nawet lecąc do domu biłam się z myślami. Nie podjęłam jeszcze ostatecznej decyzji, lecz wiedziałam, że musimy porozmawiać, zanim ta rozpadlina między nami się pogłębi.- dodała._

 _\- Co cię przekonało?- zapytał, nie wierząc jeszcze we własne szczęście._

 _\- Nadzieja w twoich oczach, kiedy zobaczyłeś mnie pod swoimi drzwiami.- odpowiedziała szczerze.- Przypomniała mi, że warto próbować, że póki istnieje, nic nie jest stracone. Nie twierdzę, że będzie łatwo, Jack.- dorzuciła szybko, a on przytaknął._

 _\- Wiem, Sue. Jestem tego świadomy._

 _\- Nie będę cię też oszukiwać mówiąc, że wszystko zostało zapomniane i wybaczone, bo tak nie jest. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące zaniedbałeś nie tylko mnie, ale i naszą przyjaźń.- przypomniała._

 _\- Wiesz, jak tego żałuję!- korzył się._

 _\- Wierzę ci.- uśmiechnęła się blado.- Zmierzam jednak do tego, że będziemy musieli popracować nad naszymi stosunkami, Jack. Nie chcę, żeby kiedyś sytuacja się powtórzyła. Nie zniosłabym tego po raz drugi.- wyznała._

 _\- Zrobię wszystko!- zapewnił gorąco.- Nie mogę cię stracić, Sue!_

 _\- Zrób tyle, bym nie pożałowała tej decyzji.- odparła po prostu.- Ja, ze swej strony, postaram się zostawić przeszłość za sobą i zacząć od nowa, z tobą. Tylko nie rań mnie tak nigdy więcej, bo chociaż Bóg nakazuje nam nadstawić drugi policzek, to nie jestem pewna, czy po raz kolejny znalazłabym na to siłę.- powiedziała cicho._

 _\- Nie będziesz musiała, Sue. Nie będziesz musiała!- przysiągł i po tym, co wydało się obojgu wiecznością, nareszcie ją przytulił._

Dotrzymał słowa. Przez ostatnie miesiące stawał na głowie, by znów ją zdobyć, by znowu mu zaufała. Aby być z nią, przyjął awans na szefa SOG, gdy ich kierownik poprosił o transfer. Praca za biurkiem nie była tak ekscytująca, jak ta w polu, ale warta kobiety, o którą walczył. Zresztą, przepisy się nie zmieniły. Póki pracowali w jednej jednostce, nie mogli być parą, a jej talent był bezcenny dla ekipy obserwacyjnej. Dlatego to on zdecydował się na przeniesienie, gwarantując ukochanej bezpieczne pozostanie z ich przyjaciółmi. Ufał, że Bobby, Tara, D., Myles i Lucy się nią zaopiekują, kiedy go z nimi nie będzie. Początkowo oponowała, ale ją przekonał i wyszło im to na dobre, bo i tak bywało, że obie ekipy pracowały wspólnie.

Wysiłek, jaki włożył w udowodnienie jej, że zasługuje na miłość Sue, opłacił się. Był zdecydowany, konsekwentny i gotów na wszystko, byle ją do siebie znów przekonać. Uwierzyła mu i po kilku miesiącach na nowo zaufała nie tylko zawodowo, ale przede wszystkim swoim sercem, które nauczył się wreszcie traktować z szacunkiem i delikatnością, na jakie zasługiwało.

Zaskoczył ją, oświadczając się jej w siódmą rocznicę ich pierwszego spotkania. To było w parku, podczas przerwy na lunch. Jack zorganizował dla nich mały piknik z koszykiem pełnym jej ulubionych przysmaków, a potem, gdy odpoczywali pod wielkim dębem, po prostu wsunął jej na palec cudny w swojej prostocie, lecz bynajmniej nie tani pierścionek. Kiedy spojrzała na niego zaszokowana, powiedział zwyczajnie:

 _\- To jego miejsce, tak jak moje jest przy tobie._

 _Rozpłakała się i szepnęła:_

 _\- A moje, przy tobie._

 _Potem go pocałowała._

Dwa miesiące później, gdy przygotowania do ślubu zaczęły oboje doprowadzać do szaleństwa, to ona zaskoczyła jego.

 _\- Ucieknijmy.- zaproponowała.- Pobierzmy się z dala od tego wszystkiego. Tylko my i Bóg._

 _\- Jesteś pewna, kochanie?- spytał oniemiały, ale szczęśliwy.- Zasługujesz na piękny ślub._

 _\- Zasługuję na swój ślub, a nie pseudo-koronację, którą planują nasi rodzice i przyjaciele. Cały ten zgiełk tylko mnie męczy. Nie jesteśmy nawet w połowie planowania, a ja już tracę entuzjazm. Nie mam czasu na nic, a już na pewno nie dla nas. To cud, że ten lunch wypalił!- powiedziała sfrustrowana._

Musiał przyznać, że miała rację. W tempie, jakim rosły rozmiary ich uroczystości, już wkrótce zupełnie stracą nad tym panowanie. Poza tym, rzeczywiście byli tak zagonieni, że każda wspólna chwila, którą zdołali wygospodarować, stawała się bezcenna, a przecież mieli się do siebie zbliżać, nie oddalać!

 _\- Zróbmy to!- zgodził się po chwili zastanowienia.- Ucieknijmy. Jeśli kiedyś zechcesz, powtórzymy ślub i wesele dla rodziny, i przyjaciół, ale póki co, pobierzmy się z dala od tego kołowrotka. Tylko my i Bóg._

Jak tylko Jack załatwił im pozwolenie, narzeczeni wymknęli się z domu pewnego czerwcowego popołudnia, pojechali do Wirginii i tam pobrali w obecności pastora oraz jego żony, i córki w charakterze świadków uroczystości. Tak jak chcieli.

Wiedzieli, że rozczarują swoich bliskich i zapewne wynagrodzą im to jakimś porządnym obiadem, ale nie żałowali tej decyzji. Było warto.

\- Kocham cię, żono.- powiedział Jack.

\- A ja ciebie, mój mężu.- odpowiedziała miękko.- Nareszcie jesteśmy razem!

\- Do końca naszych dni.- szepnął i ich usta znów się zetknęły.

Teraz, gdy byli jednym, nareszcie poczuł się spełniony. Jego życie było pełne, bo była w nim Sue, a co ważniejsze, to działało w obie strony.

KONIEC


End file.
